I Got Away
by YuffetineRippalLightHope
Summary: I finally had the Idol like so many others before me, but I got away from the Gorillas


**(AN: I Had an Idea while I was skyping my friend Tyler and We were looking though Fan fic and Saw temple run so I wrote this Magnificent story) (I hear this is tumblr famous would someone mind reviewing a link for me to see that because I kinda want proof that I made this amazing work)**

I had the Idol that's all I cared about, Until the giant gorillas started chasing me. I ran, I ran so fast, I just kept running and jumping over gaps and sliding under trees and jumping over fires and sliding under trees and jumping up onto high ledges and I kept running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and collecting these weird coloured coins and spirtual power ups and just running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and

running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and

running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and

running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and

running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and

running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and

running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and

running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and

running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and

running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and

running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and

running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and running and running and jumping and running and sliding and jumping and running and I finally got away with the Idol **(AN: If I get any hate Reviews I dont care because its purely a joke. Who the fuck reads Temple run fan fiction)**


End file.
